¡Te gané!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Sí, ese día todos ganaron, Ciel el ser el centro de atención antes que el gato negro, Sebastian el ver una escena tan tierna y Solomon-san el comer el doble de su amado pescado por portarse bien. Aunque esto el lindo Ciel no lo supiera, ya que estaba más que feliz por los mimos de su amor y por el hecho de ganarle la batalla a ese gato endemoniado. [Yaoi] /AU/OoC/OC y demás adentro


**...**

 **Discliamer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Yana Toboso. Lo único mío es este fic, _"Mimi-chan" y "Solomon-san"_.

 **Advertencias:** Si no se fue para el Shonen- ai, sip, es Yaoi. Relación homosexual, como quieran decirle. Este fic es AU (Alterne Universe/ Universo Alterno), OoC (Out of Character/fuera del personaje), OC (Original Character/ Personaje Original). Y creo que me salió medio PWP (Plot? What Plot?/¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?) y Fluffy. Si no te gusta este tipo de fic, estas a tiempo de marchaste. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** Cómo cuando me presente por primera vez; escribí esto prácticamente a ciegas porque sigo sin leer el manga, ver el anime o la película que me dijeron que tiene. _**Esto fue un sexy cachetazo mental con dedicatoria especial**_. Por lo tanto NO se guíen en nada con la historia original solo con los personajes conocidos, aunque al fin de cuentas esto es un AU…

 _ **¡ATENCIÓN! Nota importante al final.**_

 **.**

 _ **Dedicado especialmente para Mel-tan (Usami Hikari)**_

 _ **Sí, me atrase por unos dos meses casi, pero mejor tarde que nunca –asique no reproches nada- realmente espero que esto te guste, (porque sí, aunque no parezca me costó horrores) aquí mi regalo atrasadísimo, puede que el primero, quién sabe, y aunque ya te lo dije en su momento, y es…bobo repetirlo tan tarde, lo diré – porque sabes lo poco racional que soy a veces -:**_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sonríe, se feliz y disfruta de la vida, por favor.**_

 _ **Te quiero un montón. (aunque no parezca)**_

 _ **Yo.**_

* * *

…

 **¡Te gané!**

…

El poco afecto de Ciel Phantomhive hacia los gatos - más que nada por la alergia de éste a causa de los felinos - era algo más que sabido por los que conocían al adolescente de 19 años y, aunque el menor de los Phantomhive decía que su intolerancia hacia esos animales se debía a su enfermedad, todos - o la gran mayoría - sabían que el verdadero motivo del poco cariño del muchacho se debía a que una vez, cuando era niño, un gato callejero entró a su habitación y afiló sus garras en _Mimi-chan_ , el osito de peluche favorito del pequeño Ciel.

 _Sí, Ciel nunca de los nunca tendría un gato, o se acercaría a alguno de eso endemoniados animales..._

—¡Primero muerto antes de tener que convivir con esas bolas de pelo! —repetía vehemente, casi histérico.

 _Y por eso fue irónico - y gracioso - que el azabache se enamorara de un amante de los gatos..._

Cuando conoció a Sebastian Michaelis, el dueño de las orbes azules supo a qué se refería su prima May con eso de _amor a primera vista_ , y por eso ignoró los comentarios de burlones de su molesto primo Finny y las preguntas inocentes, pero irritantes, de Maylene; comenzando una relación con el mayor, logrando, con el tiempo y mucha dedicación, aceptar _convivir_ con _Solomon-san_.

 _El querido_ _ **gato**_ _del pelinegro de 25 años._

" —¡No puedo creer que estés en guerra con un gato por la atención de tu novio, Ciel! ¡Eso es tan infantil! —había dicho Finnian con un tono divertido."

Ciel negó con la cabeza, alejando ese recuerdo para luego fijar su mirada color cielo en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, faltaban cinco para las tres, y él, ni lento ni perezoso se desvistió, poniéndose una de las camisas blancas de Sebastian - la cual le quedaba varias tallas más grande - que le cubría hasta medio muslo, luego se puso _unas_ _orejitas de gato negras_ que combinaban con sus cabellos azabaches. Una vez listo, y con un gran rubor cubriendo su rostro el Phantomhive salió de la habitación que compartía con su novio, caminado por toda la casa hasta estar a unos pasos del _genkan_ , en espera del mayor.

 _La mirada victoriosa con la que fulminó a_ _ **ese maldito gato del demonio**_ _, fue todo lo que el adolescente blanquecino necesitó._

Ese día, cuando Michaelis llegó a su casa con su aura natural no se esperó ser asaltado por su pequeño amante, quién lo abrazó por el cuello y le robó un casto beso.

—Bienvenido, Sebastian.—susurró con timidez.

Y era digna de elogio la gran fuerza de voluntad que el mayor ejercía para no morir de un derrame nasal allí mismo _.—Adorable.—_ pensó enternecido.—Estoy en casa, _**gatito bonito**_.—susurró con voz ronca.

Para luego alzar de forma nupcial al más bajo quién escondió su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja, pensó alegre:

— _¡Te gané, Solomon!_

 _Sí, ese día todos ganaron, Ciel el ser el centro de atención antes que el gato negro, Sebastian el ver una escena tan tierna y_ _ **Solomon-san**_ _el comer el doble de su amado pescado_ _ **por portarse bien**_ _. Aunque esto el lindo Ciel no lo supiera, ya que estaba más que feliz por los mimos de su amor y por el hecho de ganarle la batalla a ese gato endemoniado._

* * *

 _ **Posiblemente, dependiendo de mi inspiración, tiempo y libertad – dígase: sin presión – (Y lo digo por ti, chica. Sí. Tú, Mer.) Escriba una continuación/secuela, pero publicándola a parte, si llega a suceder ya que este drabble está terminado.**_

 **¡Bien! ¿Pueden creer lo que me abarca todas estas notitas? El drabble solito llegaba a menos de 600w pero bueno que le vamos a hacer.**

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, sino que los tomatazos sean compasivos y gracias por los reviews y demás. Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
